A Christmas Carol
by Mizz Moneypenny
Summary: Bah Humbug what a surprise, Vince McMahon hates Christmas! With the help of the past, present and future, can he put his bitterness to rest? Featuring many WWE Superstars. Please R&R!


Ok, as always, I own nothing. Vince McMahon ownsmost of the characters in this story, I own pittance. But hey, that's life! This is pure fiction and not intended to be offensive but take it as you will. The story 'A Christmas Carol' was originally written by Charles Dickens. All Rights Reserved to World Wrestling Entertainment also.

* * *

It was the 24th of December. Vince McMahon, Chris Jericho and Jim Ross were sat in their small office in the freezing cold. JR rubbed his hands together quickly before emerging from his seat.

"You know what day it is tomorrow..." JR began.

"Bah humbug, of course I do! What do you take me for, an idiot?" Vince questioned.

"Well..." Jericho laughed, quitting as soon as he felt the bosses eyes upon him.

Vince walked over to the window and sneered openly.

"Ha, the same thing year after year, people dashing here, there and everywhere just to get an ungrateful brat a present that they will brake within seconds!"

"Not everyone's like that," JR tried to reason "There are a lot of good kids out there."

"Bah humbug!" he continued, strutting to the other side of the room.

"Well, I'd better be going." Jericho confirmed, looking at his watch "The wife will be expecting me."

"Yes, and I'll be expecting you at 8.30am sharp tomorrow morning, you understand?" Vince wagged his finger.

"Ummm, yes, Sir. Good night." Jericho nodded reluctantly, leaving the office briskly.

"You mean, we aren't getting the day off tomorrow?" JR asked.

"No." Vince sternly said.

"Please, it would mean a lot to myself and my family..." JR started.

"My answer is still no!" Vince bellowed.

"Could I have just the morning off then, till one in the afternoon. My wife's to be preparing a wonderful meal for all of the family. I don't want to miss out..." JR pleaded.

"Looking at you, you've consumed more food than enough in your lifetime!" Vince wisecracked, JR not being slightly amused.

"Please..." JR begged, his eyes in the form of those of a small puppy dogs.

"Oh very well, but if you are a minute late, lets put it like this; YOU'RE FIRED!" Vince hollered.

"Yes, you can count on me, thank you." JR gratefully said, placing his thinning scarf around his neck.

"Oh, and Ross?"

"Yes Sir?"

"You'll be in at work from 7.30am for the next week to make the time up, got it?"

"Of course." JR agreed sorrowfully, exiting the office and braving the unforgiving winds of December.

Vince shook his head. He had really become too generous in his old age? "I haven't even fired anyone this past week!" he chuckled sadistically to himself.

Locking the office door, Vince shuddered slightly. Pulling his coat closer to his chest, he staggered hastily in the frost to his home, a mere heap of bricks a few minutes out of the town centre, a house which he acquired when his old business partner, Ted Turner, passed away.

Vince was well known in the town but not well liked. Not at all. In fact, people would go out of their way to avoid him, rather than greet him! Vince was notorious for hiring and firing people quicker than a hiccup and for being a generally horrid person. However, those who did work for him were desperate to keep their jobs. Despite the pay not being so good, it was the best out of a bad bunch for the area in which folk lived in. They had to stay where they were and make the best of it.

Vince came to the corner of his street. On the corner were half a dozen young women, each wearing thigh length skirts and tops made from red velvet with white fur on the edging. The ladies were all stood near a tall, blonde man who was better dressed than they were, at least covering up his body. He had his lanky arms laced over all of them, smiling from ear to ear, obviously enjoying the experience. As the girls spied Vince, they nodded to each other as one of them stepped away from Edge's clutches.

"Hey, would you like to be _my_ Santa baby?" the young brunette, Candice, asked saucily, licking her lips and fiddling with Vince's tie, loosening it slightly.

"Bah humbug!" he scowled.

"You look like you need more than a little Christmas cheer!" the punky Ashley added, smirking as she did so.

"I know...lets sing him a song to get him in the Christmas mood!" the ditsy Maria grinned cheerily.

As the girls headed into a chorus of 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas', Vince looked at them bewilderedly. The young ladies realised that they weren't doing well enough.

"How about we strip, that will bound to get him excited!" Melina yelped, unbuttoning her low cut shirt, flicking her hair from out of her make up plastered face.

The other girls, including Torrie and Lita, agreed and were all soon just wearing their bra and panties! McMahon was less than amused...he only liked seeing women strip if it was to earn _him _money!

"Merry Christmas your arse!" Vince grimaced, knocking back Edge as he walked past.

"Ha ha, more women for me!" Edge leered, raising his eyebrows in glee as Maria snivelled softly to herself.

Vince finally came to the porch of his home. Upon his arrival were three men, all of whom were well dressed, classy people. Vince sneered at them. What on earth were they doing on _his _property?

"Hello, I'm Chris Benoit from the Children's Rights Society." the gentleman began, extending his hand for Vince who did not return the favour.

"We were wondering if you would be interested in giving a small donation this Christmas to help those children from poor families who either have to go to live in a work house or are now orphaned?" the second man, Shelton Benjamin asked graciously.

"Bah Humbug, of course not!"

"Excuse me?" Chris Benoit raised an eyebrow "There are children who would sooner be dead than be sent to the workhouses."

"Well let them die, that will decrease the surplus population!" Vince meanly suggested.

"Dat - dat's no cool!" the third man, Carlito spoke, tossing his apple up and down in the air.

"Leave it Carlito," Shelton said "He's not worth wasting your saliva on."

"Merry Christmas, Sir." Chris Benoit added, exiting the scene with his co-workers who had left in disgust moments before.

"Bah Humbug!" Vince cursed under his breath as he delved into his pockets for his house keys and continued to complain when he had trouble finding them. Eventually, he pulled the chain from his pocket. Glancing up, he looked at the door knob. To his horror, the silver coloured metal turned into a face.

"Ted." Vince whispered, shaking his head. Did he really just see the face of his old business partner? "It's been a long day." Vince told himself, walking inside his freezing house.

After hanging his coat up, Vince picked the candle that he had left on the cabinet beside the door. He watched as the flame flickered in the cold house as he crept up the stairs. He walked into his bedroom and started to get undressed. As he carefully folded his clothes, he saw a figure move in the distance. He spun round to find a blank wall. He shook his head once again before returning to the downstairs segment of his shack.

Sighing to himself, Vince took a bottle of Brandy from the drinks cabinet before pouring himself a miniscule amount, after all, alcohol costs money! Slumping his worn body into his armchair, he took a sip of the beverage and admired the gleams from the fireplace.

Suddenly, the ornaments on the mantle piece began to move. Vince rubbed his eyes. 'I must be hallucinating.' he thought calmly to himself. Taking another sip of Brandy, he looked around the room. He began to hear the sound of chains being dragged harshly along the wooden floor. Timidly examining the room, Vince nearly shot out of his skin when he saw the reflection in his mirror.

'McMahon, you will be visited for three hours after midnight be three spirits. They will prove to you the real meaning of Christmas and help you understand your own world.' The red, blood like writing read as it dripped from the mirror. In the background to that was an image of Ted Turner sniggering, his grey skin now matching his hair.

"No..." Vince murmured to himself over and over again. He never had believed in all of that spiritual rubbish. Yet, in his heart of hearts, he knew he was scared.

Racing back into his bedroom, Vince slammed the door behind him. He broke out into an ice cold sweat as he pulled back the curtains on his four poster bed.

'All I need is a good nights sleep.' he mused to himself, pulling back the covers and drifting into a restless dream, his ears alert for the sound of the Grandfather Clock chiming midnight...

Vince tossed and turned for a few hours. As the clock struck midnight, his eyes opened as a terrible wind prowled around his bed. Sitting up, a glare came from behind the curtains. Cautiously, Vince knelt and trembled as he opened two of the curtains as his breathing became louder and his heartbeat faster. His eyes fastened shut, he took a deep breath as the Ghost of Christmas Past stood before him.

"Hulk...Hulk Hogan?" Vince questioned, getting up from his bed and clearing his throat.

"That's right, BROTHER!"

"By God, I haven't seen you since you came for your last pay off a few years ago!"

"I'll be expecting a bonus at the end of this...let's get going!" Hogan urged in his ridiculously gruff voice as he took Vince's hand and lead him over the roof tops of the town, Vince surveying the land. At last, they came to their first stop for the evening.

"My...my old school!" Vince stammered "Look, theirs Bob Orton JR, Gory Guerrero, Roddy Piper and even Lex Luger!"

"You're easily impressed aren't you, huh? None of them have the star power I do, none of them have ever screwed you out of so much money, BROTHER!"

As the Bulkster continued to pose, Vince staggered away from him, re-exploring his previous surroundings and remembering odd events that had occurred many decades before.

After a few more minutes of posing in the harsh snow, Hulk caught up with Vince as he was stood in the classroom in which he learnt some of his most valuable business lessons and spent the majority of his spare time.

"I take it you know this room, huh?" Hogan asked, eventually realising his thoughtful expression .

"Yes, you could say that." Vince's face turned sour as his eyes examined every last inch of the room.

_Flashback: Vince at 10 years old on Christmas Eve._

_"Tag, you're it!" Bob Orton JR yelled as him and Roddy Piper ran into the classroom that Vince was studying in._

_"Ha ha, got ya!" Piper stuck his tongue out, aiming at Bob in which to throw a snowball at. However, instead, it hit Vince's precious work..._

_"Do you two mind!" Vince bellowed, obviously agitated._

_"Come on Vinney Mac, lighten up, it's Christmas Eve!" Bob tried to reason._

_"You guys, c'mon, the last bus is nearly here!" Lex hollered, skipping into the room._

_"You coming Vince?" Roddy asked._

_"Nah, I have work to do. Not all of us can be slacking off!" Vince scowled, continuing to read and write._

_End of flashback._

Vince barely said a word after that. What on earth was there to say?

"C'mon Brother, we've got other places to go!" Hulk warned, once again grabbing Vince's hard, haggard hand.

This time, Hulk lead Vince into a festive bar like setting with alcohol and food flowing almost out of the door! As the two of them walked in, Vince looked awe struck at the place.

"Look, is that Ted Turner?" Vince pointed to the man sat at the bar.

"Yep." Hulk replied "You are at the annual Vince McMahon Senior Christmas Party, remember?"

"How could I forget? They were quite good fun." Vince reminisced, trying not to look too happy.

_Flashback: Vince at 25 years of age, standing at the party. He had a pen in his hand as he jotted business notes down in his note pad._

_"Can't you get work out of your head for just a little while?" Vince McMahon Senior asked his son, putting his arm around him._

_"No, Father, I can't. Look, I'm thinking of a way to improve our annual intake by at least 19!"_

_"Come with me, there is someone I wish for you to meet." McMahon Senior encouraged his son, as the pair walked over to a young lady sat in the corner of the room, sipping red wine. "Son, I want you to meet Linda. Linda, this is Vince."_

_Vince was dumbfounded at the young ladies beauty. Her blue eyes danced in the dim room light as her perfect ringlets framed her face, her pearl like smile glistened. Gently taking her hand in his, he kissed her hand as their eyes locked for the first of many times._

_End of Flashback._

"Linda." Vince whispered as Hulk once again took him away to their next destination. It had been years since Vince had seen Linda and heard the sound of her sweet voice. Yet, he still thought about her every day and missed her dearly. No one would believe him though; he was just heartless Vince McMahon.

"Here is the final significant part of you past." Hulk said, departing slowly away from Vince. They were now stood near a frosty rivers edge, trees swaying slowly in the Christmas breeze. Vince sighed to himself. He knew what was coming next...

_Flashback: Vince at 29 years of age. Him and Linda were sat by the river, discussing their relationship._

_"When are we to be married?" Linda inquired, facing her lover._

_"Soon." Vince nodded unsurely, looking in the opposite direction._

_"That's what you said last year!" Linda pouted._

_"I know I did. But business hasn't been so good this year, you know that." Vince attempted to reason._

_"Ha, you said that last year too." Linda sarcastically muttered "Don't you love me anymore?" She searched for an answer, her hand pressed against Vince's cheek, making him face her._

_"You know I do." Vince murmured, their eyes not connecting. Linda could tell that Vince was lying to her._

_Standing up, she wrapped her arms around her solemn body. This was quite possibly the final straw. She shook her head in disbelief at Vince, her eyes welling up with tears._

_End of Flashback._

"Come back!" Vince called for Linda, his hand reaching out for someone who simply wasn't there anymore.

"I must leave you now..." Hulk broke the silence after a few moments.

"Please stay, you're teaching me so much!" Vince pleaded.

"The Ghost of Christmas Present will be here in a few minutes...now where's my cash, BROTHER!"

Vince handed Hulk a few dimes, muttering obscenities as he did so.

"And the rest!" Hulk scowled.

"Fine." Vince sighed, handing him a dollar note.

"Clearly you've learnt nothing in the past hour BROTHER!" Hulk shouted, disappearing into a puff of smoke. "I'm still a good for nothing, greedy bastard - BROTHER!"

The next thing Vince knew, he was back in his bed. As the clock struck one, he was transported onto the almost deserted streets of a less well up kept part of town. Vince searched the area as the Ghost of Christmas Present came towards him.

"Ah, Vince McMahon, did we learn anything from the Ghost of Christmas Past?" the gentleman asked, his Texas accent twanging in the breeze.

"Don't patronise me!" Vince sneered, pointing outrageously at the man.

"Obviously not." his eyes widened.

"Well, well, well, Shawn Michaels. What pleasure do we owe this?"

"Now who's being patronising?" HBK raised an eyebrow "Come on, we've got a lot to see!"

"Why are we in this dump?" Vince inquired, his nose twitching as if there was a bad smell in the air.

"This 'dump' happens to be someone's home you know!" Shawn semi laughed in shock, leading Vince into their first stop.

Walking into the decorated home, Vince looked around for a few moments. "It's Chris Jericho, my employee and some of his friends."

_"How about we play a game?" Chris asked his friends, getting up from his seat._

_"Oh, good idea, how about Spin the Bottle?" Randy Orton asked._

_"How about Animal, Vegetable, Mineral?" Kurt Angle suggested, the room agreeing with him._

_"Ok, who should start?" Chris questioned._

_"You do Chris, you're good at this!" Trish Stratus recommended._

_"Animal, Vegetable, Mineral?" Dave Batista started the round off._

_"I guess Animal." Chris shrugged._

_"What do you mean, 'you guess'!" John Cena laughed._

_"Well, I only think. It could be something entirely different..." Chris smirked._

As the game continued, many guesses had been made.

"Cat!" Vince screamed.

"No one can hear you, technically, we aren't even here." Shawn reminded him.

_"Cat!" Christy Hemme interjected._

_"No." Chris shook his head._

_"Ok, so we've got something that sleeps on the floor, is selfish and is very greedy..." Batista told his friends._

_"I know - Vince McMahon!" Kurt guessed._

_"Yep, you're right!" Chris agreed as the whole room burst into fits of laughter._

Vince's half smile soon turned into a grimace. Did everyone really think that of him?

_"Good one, but don't forget good for nothing, pig headed, lousy, lame..." Trish continued._

_"The man fired me just because I was five minutes late one morning." Randy reminisced. "It wasn't my fault that my girlfriend was ill. He wouldn't listen to me - just said that I was full of bad excuses. Even when I offered to make the time up, he fired me."_

_"He fired me the other week due to 'budget cuts'." Christy told._

_"Shouldn't you actually be in work?" Trish asked, glaring at Chris._

_"Nah, Jim Ross came here last night and told me that he wasn't going into work and that no one else was to - bedside's I'm the King of the World - his business wouldn't survive without me!" Chris joked, the whole room erupting once again in laughter._

"You know it's true - young Christopher is one of my better workers." Vince glanced over at Shawn.

"Let's go to the next house, shall we?" Shawn rhetorically asked, transporting him and Vince to an even worse looking house. One of the window's was boarded up with the remains of an old cardboard box and cello-tape.

"Where are we now?" Vince inquired.

"Jim Ross's house - after you." Shawn said, following Vince into the cramped terraced house.

_Jim Ross's wife, Jan, was stood cooking in the ancient kitchen. The floor tiles crocked and the table chipped, she hummed to herself reasonably cheerfully as she stirred the weak looking gravy._

_"Mum - when's Dad gonna be home?" their daughter, Stacy, quizzed._

_"He shouldn't be too much longer now, honey." Jan told, scanning the streets from the window._

_"I hope so." she smiled, returning to play with her brother Michael Cole and their 'cousin' Tazz._

_Sure enough, a few moments later, JR and his youngest son, Tiny Todd, entered the house._

_"Your cooking smell's delicious." JR grinned, kissing his wife's cheek._

Vince stared at Tiny Todd who hobbled on one crutch into the living room, taking his flat cap from his head and coughing harshly.

_"Dinner's ready!" Jan yelled to her hungry family, serving the limited amount to everyone. JR lifted Tiny Todd into his seat, his feeble body leaning against the table._

_"How was Church?" Stacy sweetly said, placing her napkin on her lap._

_"Very good - all of the people are so nice there." JR replied._

_"I don't know - they're not very open to new idea's, are they Tazzy?" Cole questioned, staring lovingly into Tazz's eyes._

_"They sure aren't, Mikey." Tazz agreed, placing a hand on Michaels leg._

_"Everyone has been nothing but kind to me." Tiny Todd defended, picking up his folk._

_"I think I should make a toast before we start this meal," JR began, raising his glass of tap water "To Vince McMahon, thank you for providing us with this meal..."_

_"You provided this meal for us - through your hard work and dedication." Jan reminded her husband._

_"Vince is pure evil." Stacy agreed with her Mother, looking over at her Father._

_"Still, if he fired me - heaven forbid - but if he did, we would all suffer so let's be thankful for what we have got." JR implored._

_"Merry Christmas and God Bless us all!" Tiny Todd encouraged wearily._

As the room began to fade to black, Vince's eyes focused on the sick Tiny Todd.

"Please, tell me Spirit, is that child to live and to see another Christmas?"

"I cannot answer you that - the Ghost of Christmas Future will. However, looking at the fact his crutch and hat are on his chair near the fire place, I doubt it." Shawn frowned.

"Oh no, please, tell me that isn't to be. That impoverished child." Vince spoke softly, trying his hardest not to let a single tear flow.

"My work here is done - the Ghost of Christmas Future will soon be here." Shawn remembered.

Vince searched deep into his pocket to find the money in which to pay Shawn with.

"What?" Shawn questioned, looking at the two dollar bills placed in Vince's hand. "I don't want your money."

"The last one did."

"Ah, the Ghost of Christmas Past is money mad!" Shawn chuckled.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke reappeared. "I'll be taking that as compensation - BROTHER!" Hulk roared, snatching the money from Vince's hand.

"See what I mean?" Shawn asked as he too began to disappear.

"Please don't go Shawn - come back!" Vince pleaded. "I really am learning from you...I don't want to see my future!"

"I'm sorry Vince but you must." Shawn told.

Before Vince could say anymore, a clock struck two in the background. The chimes echoed, getting increasingly louder at each point until the Ghost of Christmas Future appeared. As the man donned in all black except for his purple, leather gloves, Vince searched him up and down. He was one hell of a size, about seven feet tall.

"Undertaker?" Vince gasped questionably "Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?"

The Undertaker never responded. He nodded his head slightly as he clicked his fingers.

"Back at Jim Ross's house?" Vince questioned. Undertaker lead Vince into the worn house as the old image of Tiny Todd rang in his mind.

_Jan was once again stood in the kitchen cooking Christmas dinner. Sighing as she boiled the vegetables, a single tear dribbled down her cheek. Sobbing silently to herself, she was unaware to her daughter, Stacy, standing behind her. Stacy shook her head - she felt her Mother's pain and wrapped her arms around Jan's slender shoulders._

_"Are you ok, Mom?" Stacy inquired quietly._

_"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, wiping away the last specks of water from underneath her eyes._

_"You can talk to me; we're all upset." Stacy softly spoke._

_Before Jan could reply, Michael and Tazz walked into the room._

_"When's Dad going to be back?" Michael sombrely asked._

_"Soon." Jan nodded reluctantly._

_"He's been going on long walks for the past few days." Stacy added, setting the table._

_As Jan took the meat from the oven, JR arrived back into the house. Hanging his black cowboy hat on the hanger, he greeted each of his family in turn before making himself comfortable at the kitchen table._

_"How was the Church service?" Tazz quizzed sincerely._

_"Beautiful - just beautiful. Tiny Todd would have loved it. There was flowers and ribbon decorating the whole of the alter in Todd's favourite colour - white. The colour of purity and light." JR said, his voice cracking. "Why'd he have to die three days before Christmas?" He questioned irritably, searching the heavens for an answer._

_"I don't know dear - I really don't know." Jan wept, stroking her husbands hair soothingly._

"Poor Jim - his poor, poor family." Vince muttered, wiping his eyes with his handkerchief. "No one deserves to die at that age - no one."

As Vince continued to wallow in a pit of misery, the Undertaker once again clicked his fingers. The two had found themselves outside a bungalow in the countryside which had an apple tree in the corner, obviously not flowering. Snow settled on the grass as the birds chirped happily. The Undertaker summoned Vince to enter the house.

_Upon their arrival, a young brunette stood at the kitchen stove. A smile shot across her face when two men walked into the room._

_"Hunter, Shane, you're back early!" She spoke, walking over to kiss the blonde, portly gentleman on the lips._

"She...she looks like me...so does the boy." Vince stammered.

The Undertaker did nor said nothing in response to Vince. Instead, he folded his arms and signalled for McMahon to continue watching the story unfold.

_"Where's Mother?" The young girl continued, looking over the men's shoulders._

_"She should be here in a minute." Shane spoke "After all, she isn't as young as she used to be."_

_"I know - Hunter, go and get the children to see their Grandma." she asked of her Husband._

_Suddenly, a frail, little aging lady entered the kitchen. Her now short blonde hair was swept behind her ears and her glasses perched upon the end of her nose, revealing the light of her blue eyes when she saw her precious daughter. With the aide of a walking stick she headed over to her, embracing her whole heartedly._

_"Stephanie!"_

_"Mom!" the young girl cried, holding her Mother close._

"It's Linda." Vince realised "Tell me spirit, are Shane and Stephanie my children?"

The Undertaker nodded his head as Vince stood in a daze of confusion. After all of these years, he'd never known that he'd got children. After all of these years, Linda had never been in contact. And after all of these years, he never knew that he'd missed out on so much, not only the birth of his own offspring but the birth of theirs too.

_As Hunter re-entered the room clutching his baby girl, he held his sons hand and guided him to his Grandma. Another brunette entered the room, her hands full with her and Shane's two sons._

_The family sat down for their Christmas Day dinner. Unfolding their napkins, Linda took the baby girl in her arms and rocked her gently. "I said this to your Mommy and Uncle when they were both born and I'll say it to you; I'll be your Grandmother and Grandfather. I'll give you all of the love, support and help that anyone could ever give, something that he could never do. We don't need that miserly moron to get by." Linda concluded, kissing the baby's head and gently giving her back to her Mother. _

Vince looked at Linda in shock; he never realised just how bitter she was towards him for not marrying her. "I'm here now." Vince pleaded, hastily walking over to her in an attempt to take her in his arms. "I love you." Alas, it was no good; the Undertaker had taken them to another destination.

A spear of lightening struck the musty sky as the wind howled like a pack of rabid wolves. Vince spun around, surveying the area.

"Why...why are we in a grave yard?" Vince asked unwillingly.

The Undertaker rolled his eyes back and pointed to the grey tombstone, deserted on it's own. Vince wondered over to the site, glancing over his shoulders a few times at the Undertaker. Kneeling in front of the tombstone, Vince erased the snow from over the name etched in a darker shade of grey. The name 'Vincent Kennedy McMahon' became known.

Vince's eyes widen. Standing up, he raced over to the Undertaker. "Please tell me if this is to be or if it might be!" he begged, clasping his hands together.

"REST...IN...PEACE!" the Undertaker growled, dissolving.

"No...no...no!" Vince yelped, sitting up in his bed. He surveyed the room bewilderedly. All was as it should be. "I'm alive! Cease the day!" Vince euphorically spoke, jumping from his bed to the sun lit window. Smiling to the glistening snow below, he called to the youthful lady whom he had met previously the day before.

"Excuse me...young lady."

"Ummm, you talking to me, Vince, I mean, Mr McMahon, Sir?" Maria spoke, slightly intimidated by him.

"Yes I am indeed. Tell me, is it Christmas day?"

"Ummm, I think so!" Maria smirked. She loved Christmas.

"Great, I haven't missed it!" Vince enthused "Would you mind doing me a favour?"

"I guess." she replied anxiously.

"Run down to the butchers to see if they still have that prize turkey in the window and then buy it for me."

"Ummm, ok."

"I'll give you $50 for your hard work!" he yelled, throwing the money down to the pretty girl.

"Gee, thanks!" she grinned, skipping off to find the butchers.

"This is going to be a good day for the Ross family." Vince rubbed his hands together, closing the window behind him and getting dressed in a hurry.

Marching to the streets below, he acknowledged each and every person who passed him, wishing them a Merry Christmas. Maria, who had managed to buy the turkey came galloping back over to Vince with Ashley and Candice - after all, the turkey was so large, she couldn't possibly manage it on her own!

"Let me take that, gorgeous women like you shouldn't be treated like that!" Vince decided, retrieving the turkey from them. Turning back around, Vince saw the three gentlemen whom he had snubbed on Christmas Eve. "Merry Christmas to you three."

"Merry Christmas to you - Bah Humbug!" Shelton spat.

"Still want the children to die to decrease the surplus population?" Chris Benoit questioned bitterly.

"No my dear fellows, I would like to make a donation to your charity - those misfourtuned children _must _be helped! Put me down for a donation of $1000!"

"$1000!" Chris Benoit gasped joyously.

"Dat - dat's cool!" Carlito grinned.

"Thank you, Sir!" Shelton added.

Vince followed his instincts through the town until he came back to Jim Ross's house. Tapping on the door, he waited for a reply.

"Ummm, good morning, Mr McMahon." JR spoke.

"Why aren't you at work?" Vince sternly asked.

"Ummm, you told me I could have the day off."

"I did indeed."

"Look, Mr McMahon, you gave my husband the day off, which I appreciate but he's exhausted."

"I agree." Vince nodded to Jan. "That's why I am cutting back your hours but increasing your pay by 75"

"What?" JR mouthed in shock.

"You're working to hard for too little...Merry Christmas!" Vince stated, handing JR the turkey.

"Good heavens, this is too much!" JR spoke.

"Nothing is too good for my best worker!" Vince zealously exclaimed as the children bounded into the kitchen.

"Wow, is that turkey for us?" Stacy gasped.

"It is indeed!" Vince smiled, tapping the young girl on the head as Tiny Todd hobbled into the room.

"Oh my, look at the thighs on that, Tazz!" Michael shouted, making him and Tazz euphoric.

So, as our story draws to an end, all of the town were invited to JR's house for Christmas dinner. There was more than enough turkey to go around, which was a good thing as some wanted seconds. Oh, and what about Tiny Todd I hear you cry? Nope, he doesn't die but he and Vince did have some closing words for us:

"Merry Christmas and God Bless us all!"

* * *

Please review! For those of you who don't know, Jan is JR's real life wife and I couldn't decide who to have other than her.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you, thank you for reading!


End file.
